True Love Will Survive
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Conner receives a panicked call from Blake Bradley. Hunter's in a coma. How will Conner deal with the possibility of losing the only persong to ever mean everything to him? ConnerHunter. Go easy on me, please. This is my first slash. R&R.


**True Love Will Survive**

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own the rangers...yada yada...Though, I do own Dr. Lange...

**Rating:**  
T (just to be safe) for themes & language

**Pairing:**  
Conner/Hunter

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance

The Accident

"He shoots...He scores!" Shouted Conner McKnight as the soccer ball he'd been kicking around flew straight on into the net, earning a few cheers from his friends, watching him from the sidelines. "Great job, Conner!" Called the voice of Kira Ford. "Yeah...way to go, Conner!" Trent Fernandez added, in agreement. "Sweet, bro!" Ethan James added, equally excited for his friend's achievement. Conner just smiled at his friend's cheers as he thought back to what had happened just a few months ago and the way things between them had been so different than the way they were now.

_Hayley's Cyberspace:_

_Conner had been sitting at a table with his new boyfriend, Hunter Bradley, the former Crimson Thunder ninja ranger. "Guys! Over here!" He called out to them, gesturing them over to his and Hunter's table. "Conner, are you sure they'll be okay with us? Are you sure they won't freak out about it..." Turning back to his boyfriend, Conner looked into Hunter's deep blue eyes with a reassuring look in his own chocolate brown eyes as he replied "Of course, baby. I told you, we can trust them...In fact, they're about the only ones I know of that I can say that about..." Smiling, Hunter took refuge in his boyfriend's confidence. Sighing slightly from nerves, he replied "I hope you're right..." Just then, Tommy, Kira, Ethan and Trent all made their way over to Conner and Hunter's table. "Hey, man! Dude, Hunter! What're you doing here?" Ethan asked, excited to see Hunter again after the teamup. "Lothor hasn't resurfaced, has he?" Trent asked, dropping his voice to avoid anyone over hearing. Smiling and chuckling softly, Hunter replied "Nah...I mean Cam's keeping an eye out for him but so far, nothing's come up..." "That's a relief..." Kira said, glad to know nothing was wrong. _

_"I acutally asked Hunter here..." Conner spoke up. Turning to Conner, Kira asked "Why's that, Conner?" Nodding his agreement, Ethan added "Not that we're not glad to see ya, Hunter..." Clearing his throat, Conner began nervously "Well, I asked Hunter to come up here because...Well...There's something we need to tell you guys..." Shrugging, Trent asked "What's that?" Sighing slightly, Conner thought to himself _I never thought this would be so difficult..._"Well...You see...After the team up, Hunter and I kept in contact with each other and well...we started developing these mutual feelings for each other..." Sensing his boyfriend's discomfort, Hunter finished for him "What Conner's trying to say is that...He and I are together...We're a couple..." The others seemed to have just frozen, minus Dr. Oliver. He'd always seemed to be the reasonable one. After an awkward silence, Ethan broke the silence. "I just remembered...I'm supposed to be...anywhere but here right now...Catch ya later!" Making to leave, Trent pointed to Ethan and added "Yeah...What he said..." and took off after him. "Uhh...Band rehearsal..." Kira stated also making a quick exit._

_"Well..._That _went well..." Hunter replied, noting their reaction. Taking his hand his own, Conner replied "I'm sorry, Hunter...I really thought they'd react differently..." _I can't believe I'd actually trusted them..._Conner thought to himself. Resting a reassuring hand on Conner's shoulder, Tommy replied "Just give 'em time, Conner...They just need a chance to adjust...I mean, this _was_ sprung on 'em kinda suddenly..." Nodding his understanding, Conner sighed slightly as he replied "Yeah...I guess so...I just hope you're right, Dr. O..."_

It seemed so hard to believe that had only been a few months ago. Nonetheless, Conner was just glad to have his friends back. Feeling a hand playfully smack him on the shoulder, he quickly snapped back to reality. "Dude...Anyone home in there?" Ethan asked, trying to get Conner's attention. "Huh, what?" Smiling, Kira replied "We're gonna head on over to the Cyberspace for a while...You comin'?" Picking up the red and white soccer ball off the ground, Conner replied "Yeah, sure. Just lemme get my stuff." Grinning, Trent replied "Sure thing."

Once everyone had gathered their things, they all made their way down to Hayley's Cyberspace. Sitting down at their usual table, Trent noticed Hunter wasn't around. Turning to Conner, he asked "Hey, where's Hunter?" Adding to Trent's comment, Kira replied "Yeah, I thought you guys were like joined at the hip or something..." Chuckling slightly, Conner explained "He said he and Dustin and the others were heading down to the track to race...I'm probably gonna head up there later to check it out..." Just then, Conner felt his cell phone go off in his pocket. "Excuse me..." He stated, pulling out the red flip phone. Flipping it open to check the caller ID, he noticed it read _Blake_. Pressing the "talk" button, he answered "Hey, Blake. What's up?"

Panic written in his voice, Blake replied "Conner, you need to get down here to Blue Bay General-NOW! There's been an accident!" Noticing Blake's obvious concern, Conner replied "Whoa, whoa, Blake, calm down. An accident? What happened?" Ignoring Conner's remark about calming down, Blake continued "Hunter was racing Dustin around the track when his brakes failed! Doesn't look good, man..." Hearing this last part, Conner felt the breath catch in his throat, _No...No, it can't be Hunter...There must be some sort of mistake..._Was his immediate thought. His voice cracking nearly inaudibly from emotion, he replied "I'll be right there..."

Hanging up his phone, Conner quickly gathered his things and made his way to leave. Noticing his sudden hurry, Kira asked "What's goin' on?" Adding to her question, Trent asked "Yeah, man, where's the fire?" Turning to face his friends, Conner wore an expression of mingled fear and concern on his face as he replied "I gotta go...Hunter was in an accident...I'll see you guys later..." Without waiting for any kind of response, Conner quickly made his way out the door. Climbing inside his red sports car, he drove as fast as the speed limit would allow him to Blue Bay Harbor General Hospital. _God, I don't believe this...Of all the riders to get in an accident, why him-Why Hunter?..._Conner thought to himself while driving to the hospital, thoughts of what could have happened to Hunter-all of which worst case scenarios-flooding his mind.

Finally pulling into the hospital parking lot after what seemed like an eternity, Conner quickly hurried inside the doors. Seeing Conner nearly barging into the waiting room, Blake stood from his seat and approached him. Hurrying over to him, Conner asked "How is he? How's Hunter?" He asked, somewhat short of breath. Frowning, Blake replied "They haven't told us anything yet, damn doctors..." "Damn it..." Conner muttered frustratedly.

Standing from her own seat, Tori made her way over to Conner and Blake. Resting a reassuring hand on Conner's shoulder. "Hunter's strong, Conner. If anybody could pull through this, it's Hunter Bradley. He's a fighter...It's gonna be all right..." She assured Conner. _...Eventually..._She thought to herself in addition. Turning to Tori, Conner's normally carefree dark brown eyes were filled with a storm of emotion. Sighing, Conner replied "I know you're right, Tori, it's just...I can't help but worry about him...Hunter means everything to me...I can't...I can't lose him...I don't know what I'd do if that happened..." Conner replied, tears filling his eyes as his voice cracked from emotion.

Wrapping a comforting arm around Conner's shoulders, Tori assured him "Don't worry, that's not gonna happen..." Just then, Conner turned as a female doctor entered the room. Looking around the group of Hunter's friends, she addressed the group. "May I speak with a Blake Bradley?" Turning to see who'd asked to see him, Blake approached the doctor. "I'm Blake Bradley..." Watching as the doctor took Blake off a distance away from the group, just out of their earshot, Conner couldn't help thinking to himself _Why the hell don't they wanna talk to me? Why the hell won't they tell me how my own God damn boyfriend's doing?...Damn doctors, always doing everything by the book..._

Meanwhile, the doctor continued to fill Blake in on Hunter's condition. "First of all..." she began. "I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Lange...I'm Hunter's physician..." Nodding, Blake replied "How is he? How's Hunter?" Sighing slightly, Dr. Lange replied "We don't know much at this time. All we can tell you for certain is we were able to stabilize his vital signs. Other than that, we really won't know much until he wakes up..._If _he does..."

The last three words struck Blake like a semi. _I don't believe it...No, there has to be some mistake...I must've misunderstood her...She can't be saying what I think she's saying..._Blake thought to himself in disbelief. Finally, he asked "W-What do you mean '_If _he does'?..." Sighing slightly once again, Dr. Lange replied "I'm saying...He's in a coma..." Unable to believe what he was hearing, Blake was speechless. _No, that can't be right...Hunter has to be all right...He can't be in a coma...It must be somebody else..._He thought to himself as he absorbed the reality of what he was hearing.

Finally finding his voice, Blake asked "C-Can we see him?" Nodding, Dr. Lange replied "Yes...But one at a time, please...Hunter's pretty weak..." Nodding his understanding, Blake replied "Of course..." Turning to the group, Blake ushered Conner over. As Conner approached, he read Blake's face and immediately knew the news wouldn't be good. "What's wrong, Blake?" He asked.

"Dr. Lange, would it be all right if Conner saw Hunter first?" Blake asked, ignoring Conner's question. Watching as Dr. Lange approved, Conner asked "Blake, he's your brother...Wouldn't you rather see him first?..." Turning to Conner, Blake rested a hand on his shoulder as he explained "Conner, Hunter needs you right now...More than he could ever need me...In fact, back at the track, just before he lost consciousness, he was asking for you...It's only fitting you see him first..." Nodding, Conner turned to Dr. Lange. "Where is he?" He asked quietly.

Gesturing for Conner to follow her, Dr. Lange responded "Follow me..." Doing as he was told, Conner followed Dr. Lange back to Hunter's room. The sight of Hunter's present condition nearly knocked Conner off his feet. _Oh my God...No, this can't be happening...That can't be Hunter...This has to be a mistake..._Conner thought to himself, not wanting to accept the reality of the present situation. "I'll give you a moment..." Dr. Lange stated, quietly making her discreet exit. Making his way over to Hunter, Conner felt tears stinging in his eyes as he took Hunter's once strong, now lifeless hand in his own and stared down helplessly into Hunter's closed blue eyes. _God, this is all my fault...I should've been there...If I'd have been there, then I could've done something, I could've saved him..._Conner thought to himself as he took in the sight of Hunter's comatosed condition. _This is all my fault..._


End file.
